ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
BattleBots Season 8
BattleBots Season 8, '''also known as BattleBots Discovery Season 3, is an ongoing heavyweight competition from BattleBots franchise. It was filmed in early March 2018 and was first aired on May 11, 2018 with the finale slated to be aired in October 2018. Tombstone has entered the season as the defending champion with a total of 28 robots returning from ABC Season 2. Format Format of this BattleBots Season was much different than any other format ever seen in robot combat. There was a total of 55 competing robots on the event and the tournament began with qualifiers held in league format. Those qualifiers lasted for 16 of the 20 episodes and during those each robot would get to have 4 fights (though some robots did not actually fight four fights because of time restraints), most of them head-to-heads, but also three-way rumbles and even one untelevised Tag Team match. Also there were two wildcard chances for robots who weren't so great at the beginning of the season: eight-robot knockout tournament in winner-takes-all style called "Desperado Tournament" (Episode 11) and six-way single-match "Last Chance Rumble" (Episode 17). After all those so-called "Fight Cards", a special comittee chose robots for the Top 16 bracket basing on a number of factors such as win-to-loss ratio, KO ratio, team's pedigree, showing in the fights, and several others. Then the Top 16 bracket went to the end in knockout style until only one champion remained. Competing robots (in alphabetical order) 1. Axe Backwards, 2. Bale Spear, 3. Basilisk, 4. Battle Royale with Cheese, 5. Bite Force, 6. Blacksmith, 7. Bombshell, 8. Bronco, 9. Brutus, 10. Captain Shrederator, 11. Chomp, 12. Deviled Egg, 13. Double Dutch, 14. Double Jeopardy, 15. DUCK!, 16. End Game, 17. Free Shipping, 18. Gamma 9, 19. Gemini, 20. Gigabyte, 21. HUGE, 22. HyperShock, 23. Hypothermia, 24. Icewave, 25. Kraken, 26. Lock-Jaw, 27. Lucky, 28. Mecha Rampage, 29. Minotaur, 30. Mohawk, 31. Monsoon, 32. Overhaul, 33. Parallax, 34. Petunia, 35. Predator, 36. Reality, 37. Red Devil, 38. Rotator, 39. SawBlaze, 40. Sharkoprion, 41. Skorpios, 42. Son of Whyachi, 43. SubZero, 44. Tantrum, 45. The Four Horsemen, 46. Tombstone, 47. Ultimo Destructo, 48. Valkyrie, 49. Vanquish, 50. WAR Hawk, 51. Warhead, 52. Warrior Dragon, 53. Whiplash, 54. Witch Doctor, 55. Yeti Qualifiers Episode 1 Blacksmith vs Bite Force: '''Bite Force won Mecha Rampage vs DUCK! vs Free Shipping: DUCK! won SubZero vs HUGE: HUGE won Bombshell vs Lock-Jaw: Lock-Jaw won Tombstone vs Minotaur (Main Event): Tombstone won ''' Episode 2 Vanquish vs Icewave: '''Icewave won Rotator vs Petunia: Rotator won ''' Red Devil vs Brutus: '''Red Devil won End Game vs Captain Shrederator: End Game won Yeti vs Witch Doctor (Main Event): Yeti won ''' Episode 3 Overhaul vs SawBlaze: '''SawBlaze won Whiplash vs Hypothermia: Whiplash won The Four Horsemen vs Double Jeopardy vs Gamma 9: The Four Horsemen won WAR Hawk vs Axe Backwards: WAR Hawk won HyperShock vs Bite Force (Main Event): Bite Force won Episode 4 Red Devil vs Monsoon: Monsoon won Lucky vs Skorpios: Skorpios won Battle Royale with Cheese vs Tantrum: Tantrum won End Game vs Lock-Jaw: End Game won Tombstone vs Gigabyte (Main Event): Tombstone won Episode 5 HUGE vs Free Shipping: HUGE won Hypothermia vs Minotaur: Minotaur won Blacksmith vs The Four Horsemen: Blacksmith won Son of Whyachi vs Brutus:' Brutus won' Yeti vs Icewave (Main Event): Icewave won ''' Episode 6 SawBlaze vs Reality: '''SawBlaze won Petunia vs Monsoon: Monsoon won Chomp vs Warrior Dragon: Warrior Dragon won SubZero vs Captain Shrederator: SubZero won Bronco vs Bombshell (Main Event): Bronco won ''' Episode 7 Lucky vs Son of Whyachi: '''Son of Whyachi won SawBlaze vs Mohawk: SawBlaze won Mecha Rampage vs Whiplash: Whiplash won ' Chomp vs Overhaul: '''Overhaul won ' End Game vs Bite Force (Main Event): 'Bite Force won ' Episode 8 Rotator vs Warrior Dragon: Rotator won''' Reality vs DUCK!: DUCK! won ''' HyperShock vs Battle Royale with Cheese: '''HyperShock won Blacksmith vs Witch Doctor: Witch Doctor won Bronco vs Lock-Jaw (Main Event): Bronco won ' Episode 9 Chomp vs HUGE: '''HUGE won ' Brutus vs WAR Hawk: '''Brutus won Captain Shrederator vs Petunia: Petunia won Yeti vs Bombshell: Yeti won ' Skorpios vs Icewave (Main Event): '''Skorpios won ' Episode 10 HyperShock vs Free Shipping: 'Free Shipping won ' Red Devil vs SubZero: '''Red Devil won Sharkoprion vs Warhead: Warhead won Monsoon vs Son of Whyachi:' Son of Whyachi won' Bronco vs DUCK! (Main Event): Bronco won ''' Episode 11 (Desperado Tournament) In this episode, eight robots whose season started poorly had a chance to win a straight knockout tournament to gain the first locked spot in Top 16 bracket. Two of the fights in the episode were only highlighted but later aired fully as Science Channel bonus, but the results will be written in this paragraph and not in the "Science Channel bonus fights" one to avoid confusion. Quarter-Finals Lock-Jaw (seed #1) vs Kraken (seed #8): '''Lock-Jaw won Valkyrie (seed #4) vs Hypothermia (seed #5): Valkyrie won (aired as Science Channel bonus) Lucky (seed #3) vs Gemini (seed #6): Lucky won Gigabyte (seed #2) vs Double Dutch (seed #7): Gigabyte won '''(aired as Science Channel bonus) Semi-Finals Lock-Jaw (seed #1) vs Valkyrie (seed #4): '''Lock-Jaw won Lucky (seed #3) vs Gigabyte (seed #2): Lucky won Final Lock-Jaw (seed #1) vs Lucky (seed #3): Lock-Jaw won ' Episode 12 Rotator vs Skorpios: '''Rotator won ' Ultimo Destructo vs Witch Doctor: '''Witch Doctor won WAR Hawk vs Overhaul: WAR Hawk won ''' Chomp vs Warhead: '''Warhead won Tombstone vs Whiplash (Main Event): Tombstone won Episode 13 Red Devil vs Valkyrie: Valkyrie won Brutus vs Gigabyte: Gigabyte won Bombshell vs Bite Force: Bite Force won ' End Game vs Son of Whyachi: '''Son of Whyachi won ' Minotaur vs Blacksmith (Main Event): '''Minotaur won Episode 14 Tombstone vs DUCK!: Tombstone won Petunia vs Yeti: Yeti won Axe Backwards vs Monsoon: Monsoon won ''' Warhead vs Warrior Dragon: '''Warhead won Bronco vs SawBlaze (Main Event): Bronco won ''' Episode 16 WAR Hawk vs Free Shipping: '''WAR Hawk won Whiplash vs Warhead: Whiplash won ' Witch Doctor vs Overhaul: '''Witch Doctor won ' Reality vs Mohawk: 'Reality won ' Minotaur vs SubZero (Main Event): '''Minotaur won Episode 17 (TBA) HUGE vs Icewave: Icewave won The Four Horsemen vs Gemini: Gemini won ' HyperShock vs Skorpios: '''Skorpios won ' WAR Hawk vs End Game vs Brutus: '''WAR Hawk won Gigabyte vs Valkyrie vs Bombshell vs Red Devil vs Lucky vs DUCK! ("Last Chance Rumble"): Bombshell won "Science Channel bonus fights" Almost a week after every regular season episode, there was a bonus BattleBots content aired on Science Channel. It was not always fight-related, but it happened to be fight-related on a lot of occasions and each fight was entitled. Below all of those bonus fights are written down: Kraken vs Sharkoprion vs Deviled Egg the Battle Begin", aired after Episode 1: Sharkoprion won Kraken vs Gemini vs Mohawk the Fight Thing", aired after Episode 4: Gemini won Valkyrie vs Bale Spear vs Predator Rodeo", aired after Episode 6: Valkyrie won Basilisk vs Deviled Egg vs Axe Backwards of Death", aired after Episode 7: Deviled Egg won Mecha Rampage vs Double Jeopardy of the Kill", aired after Episode 9: Mecha Rampage won Ultimo Destructo vs Axe Backwards of the Titans", aired after Episode 10: Axe Backwards won Sharkoprion vs Gemini for the King", aired after Episode 12: Sharkoprion won Lucky vs Reality of the Century", aired after Episode 13: Reality won ' Mecha Rampage vs Tantrum Showdown", aired after Episode 14: '''Mecha Rampage won ' Untelevised fights Valkyrie vs Ultimo Destructo: 'Ultimo Destructo won ' Rotator vs Predator: 'Rotator won ' Parallax & Bale Spear vs Basilisk & Double Dutch (Tag Team): 'Basilisk & Double Dutch won ' Parallax vs Ultimo Destructo: 'Ultimo Destructo won ' Double Dutch vs Gamma 9: 'Double Dutch won ' USA vs The World special Episode 15 As a time filler, there was a "USA vs The World" special in the Episode 15. It contained five American robots fighting with five robots from other countries in the world, with each victory getting the related team one point. Warhead (UK) vs Blacksmith (US): '''Warhead won (1 point for The World) Vanquish (UK) vs Captain Shrederator (US): Captain Shrederator won (1 point for USA) Red Devil (CAN) vs Kraken (US): Kraken won (1 point for USA) Reality (NED) vs HyperShock (US): Reality won (1 point for The World) End Game (ZEA) vs SawBlaze (US): SawBlaze won (1 point for USA) Winners: USA '''(3-2) Top 16 bracket Episode 18 (TBA) Round of 16 Tombstone (#1) vs Bombshell (#16): '''Bombshell won Son of Whyachi (#8) vs Lock-Jaw (#9): Lock-Jaw won '(Only highlights shown) SawBlaze (#5) vs Monsoon (#12): '''Monsoon won ' Minotaur (#4) vs Witch Doctor (#13): 'Minotaur won ' Quarter-finals Bombshell (#16) vs Lock-Jaw (#9): '''Lock-Jaw won Monsoon (#12) vs Minotaur (#4): 'Minotaur won ' Episode 19 (TBA) Round of 16 Bronco (#2) vs WAR Hawk (#15): Yeti (#7) vs Whiplash (#10): Icewave (#6) vs Rotator (#11) Bite Force (#3) vs HUGE (#14) Quarter-finals TBA Episode 20 (TBA) Semi-finals Lock-Jaw (#9) vs Minotaur (#4): Final